Anpan Faitā o Sagase!
Anpan Faitā o Sagase! (あんぱんファイターを探せ!) is the second episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 14, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: Kouya and his friend Kaoru sets out to find the mysterious Red Bean Bun Fighter - an excellent Gear Fighter who can really eat! But he has already been invited to join Takeshi Manganji’s club. Kouya challenges him to a showdown to determine which club he should join. Will Kouya prevail? Plot Lilika and Mrs. Tobita is standing in front of Yuhya’s poster, deciding to take it down. Just before they could do so, Kouya arrives at the clubhouse. Seeing them trying to take the poster down, he stops them from doing so. Kouya promises to them that he will find new members for the club. While Kouya walks in the city, he is pondering how he will get other people to join the club. He sees Kaoru, his schoolmate who is settling a dispute between a bully and the other children. He tries to get away with the scene, but Kaoru notices him and forces him to solve the problem. Kouya then goes to the bully and warns him of Kaoru's reaction if the bully is messing over her, which makes him to go away. After the dispute is solved, Kaoru and Kouya walks in the city discussing on Jirou Oriza, a great Gear Fighter who had moved into the city and has a liking for red bean buns. Kaoru reveals to Kouya she has just becoming the manager of the Tobita Club, much to his chagrin. Kouya goes to the school to find Jirou. There, he meets a boy and asks him to send a club invitation note to Jirou. When the latter receives the note, he commented how badly it is written - the note does not have the sender's name on it and is written in all kana (in the English dub the latter comment is placed with awful grammar). The corrected note is sent back to Kouya. Angered by this, he rushes outside and calls Jirou's name in front of the school compound. Jirou shows up and grabs Kouya by his collar, attempting to punch him. Kouya quickly remembers him as the boy who saved his life from falling from the top of the Manganji building. Jirou throws him onto the ground, stating he is not interested in joining the Tobita Club and walks away. That afternoon Kouya goes to Jirou's house, bringing along a bag of red bean buns with him as a gift to Jirou. During his visit, he sees Jirou's baseball trophies and wonders why Jirou is interested in Crush Gear fighting even though he has a lot of achievements in baseball. At the same time, a representative from the Manganji Club (Gomano) comes to the house. Kouya answers the intercom by impersonating as Jirou. Unfortunately Jirou is outside the house, causing Kouya making an escape through the back door - only to find the former waiting there. Jirou chases Kouya down to the bank of a river. Kouya accidentally kicks a bee's nest while falling down the bank, causing them to be attacked by the bees. Luckily a boy comes to rescue them by knocking the bees down. After Kouya and Jirou is saved, he picks up Garuda Eagle and brings it to his ear. The boy tells Kouya that he will lose in a Gear Fight if he uses the Gear during the battle. After the boy left, Jirou punches Kouya and tells him that he will not join the club. Later, Jirou is talking with Gomano about the latter's offer to join the Manganji Club, which he refuses. Then he is about to eat the red bean buns that Kouya gave to his mother, only to find out there is a club invitation note inside every bun. That evening, Jirou goes to the Tobita Clubhouse to accept Kouya's challenge. Before the battle, Jirou makes a deal with him that he will join the club if Kouya wins; otherwise he will never meet him again. The game lasts for two rounds: the first round ends with a draw, while the second round is won by Jirou after Raging Bull launches Hurricane Crush against Garuda Eagle. Kouya could not accept his defeat and eventually confesses to everyone that he has spent a lot of money on red bean buns just to bring Jirou into joining the club. This makes Jirou to be angry of him until Lilika enters the clubhouse. Upon seeing her, Jirou quickly makes his mind to join the Tobita Club, and the club finally acquired its second Gear Fighter. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)